Les secrets sont-ils fait pour être partagés?
by RedChi-San
Summary: Suite de l'O.S. "J'ai un secret pour toi" qu'il est préférable d'avoir lut avant. À la suite d'une certaine soirée remplie de rebondissement, Tuffnut prend l'habitude de suivre Hiccup partout, et de prendre soin de lui, ce que le village à toujours négligé... Mais voilà, se rapprocher du brun ne l'éloigne-t-il pas de sa jumelle? Un secret pourrait-il les séparer définitivement?
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Les secrets sont-ils fait pour être partagés?

Auteur: RedChi-san

Rated: K+

Disclamed: Rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire!

Note: Je l'ai dit, vous l'avez réclamer et je l'ai fait. Voici la suite du O.S. J'ai un secret pour toi! Il est d'ailleurs demander d'avoir lut l'O.S. avant de lire cette fic, car il y aura beaucoup de référence entre les deux. Sinon, bonne lecture!

Ah, et pour éviter que tout le monde se mélange... Les mots en italique sont des flash back, ceux en gras sont des pensées. Ce qui est entre * sont les gestes de Krokmou et ses sons, parce que écrire un dialogue de Krokmou ressemblerais à : Rrrrrrouuuuurrrr Grrrrr Rrrrrrraaarrooourrrr... Pas super super... Donc désoler si ça énerve!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Tuffnut et Hiccup... Une nouvelle amitié?!

* * *

Tuffnut se réveilla d'excellente humeur. Cela lui prit cependant quelques minutes avant de ce souvenir du pourquoi de son bonheur soudain.

_Un regard vert fuyant. Des joues rosées sous la gêne. Une bouche fine qui chuchote: «Ça, c'est pour tout le reste.» Et un contact vraiment bon._

Toute les raisons du monde d'être vraiment content, en effet! C'est que le petit Hiccup était vraiment mignon quand il le voulait... Et puis, Tuffnut avait un petit défit à lui maintenant.

**Je me demande combien de fois je vais le faire rougir aujourd'hui? C'est trop marrant sa tête!** pensa-t-il.

Le jeune dragonnier se leva sur son lit de bois, fit craquer son dos et pour bien commencer la journée, donna un bon coup de pied dans le lit de Ruffnut, sa sœur jumelle.

«Debout la sœur! s'écria-t-il.

-Tuff' j'vais te tueeeeeeer... L'soleil c'est même pas lever encore! Grogna la blonde en ouvrant un œil.

-Ouais, comme tu veux, mais j'vais emmerder Snotlout, tu m'accompagne?» sourit sadiquement son jumeau.

Une seconde plus tard, Ruffnut était sur pied avec un sourire identique aux lèvres. C'est fou comme ils se comprenaient bien...! Ils étaient jumeaux après tout. Après avoir préparer quelques plan machiavélique à souhait, Ruffnut retenta sa chance.

«Tu peux me dire pourquoi Hiccup était dans ton lit hier soir?»

Aucune réponse. Rah, ce qu'il l'énervait son frère! Tuffnut ne lui cachait que très rarement ce qu'il faisait, mais jamais il n'avait maintenu un secret complet avec elle! Il lui laissait toujours quelques indices pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Tuff' lui répondit enfin:

«Secret, sœurette. Et pour une fois, ça ne sera pas notre secret mais mon secret.

-... T'as de la chance si tu réussi à le garder... Marmonna Ruff' en baissant le regard.

-...»

En effet, pas plus tard qu'hier, toute la bande avait découvert le secret de Ruffnut, à savoir qu'elle était capable de voler toute seule avec leur dragon. Tuffnut se sentait sincèrement désoler pour sa sœur, elle avait eu la même idée qu'Hiccup concernant leur problème de partage, à savoir cultiver un secret pour elle seule, sans en informer son jumeau. Malheureusement, son secret n'avait pas duré, et tout le monde était au courant maintenant.

«Il te faudrait un Hiccup, sœurette. Marmonna Tuffnut en secouant la tête.

-... Ah! Je sais! Merci imbécile de frère!» S'écria soudainement Ruffnut en partant en courant dehors.

Le dragonnier blond resta comme un idiot figé à observer la porte, avant de se masser les tempes en grommelant:

«Ma sœur viens juste de me remercier de lui avoir donner une idée... Je suis sans doute mort, manger par Krokmou...»

Mais il sortit à son tour, et alla discresso jusqu'à l'arène, où il vit toute la bande (Même sa sœur...) sauf Hiccup... Encore une fois.

**Ah ouais, vu sa matinée d'hier, ça va être affreux ce matin...** Se dit-il.

Il partit à toute vitesse jusqu'au marché, où il piqua sans état d'âme un morceau de pain d'un étalage, et une pomme d'un autre. Pas de lait de Yack cependant, la récole était trop petite en se moment pour que son vol passe inaperçu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la maison d'Hiccup... Et tomba sur Krokmou.

«Ah, tiens, t'es sortit toi? Demanda Tuffnut.

-*Roucoulement de Krokmou*

-Na mais vraiment... Il est où ton cavalier alors?

-*Haussement d'un sourcils dans la direction de l'humain... Tant soit peu que Krokmou ait des sourcils...*

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'prend soin de mon futur chef c'est tout! Protesta le dragonnier.

-*Roucoulement ressemblant à un rire*

-Rah, t'es vraiment chiant en fait comme lézard géant!

-*Regard menaçant*

-Oh, là... Commença Tuffnut en levant les mains. Relaxe mon gros, venant de moi c'est un compliment!

-*Roucoulement*

-... Bref, il est où Hiccup? J'ai son p'tit déj', livraison express sans commande.

-*Sa tête tourne sur le côté et une lueur d'interrogation apparait*

-Je sens que ce matin sera comme celui d'hier, c'est tout.» Marmonna Tuffnut en regardant ailleurs.

Krokmou observa le dragonnier blond un moment, puis se dresse sur ses pattes arrières, attrape celui-ci par le collet grâce à ses crocs et grimpe sur le toit, avec les cris de protestation de Tuffnut en fond sonore.

«Mais lâche-moi par Odin! Maudit reptile!»

Krokmou obéis à Tuffnut aussitôt, et laissa tomber l'humain blond... Qui traversa le toit à travers le trou de sortie du dragon, et atterri directement sur le lit d'Hiccup, lui-même encore au lit. Le petit viking brun sursauta et cria de douleur sous l'impact (Tuffnut ayant atterri sur ses jambes...) et le viking blond grimaça sous la souffrance... C'est que l'une des jambe d'Hiccup était en partie en métal, hein... Et ça faisait mal! Vraiment mal! Surtout quand on atterrissait dessus les fesses premières!

Hiccup se redressa et fixa alors l'intrus dans son lit, se demandant vaguement ce qui se passait pour qu'il soit dans sa chambre, sur ses jambes, avec de la nourriture dans les mains.

«... Tuffnut? Demanda-t-il.

-Hiccup, si jamais tu te fais enlever et séquestré par un malade qui s'approche trop de toi, sache que ta prothèse est vachement dangereuse si tu t'en sert correctement. Gémis Tuffnut en se frottant les fesses.

-...»

Tuffnut attendit une réponse qui ne venait pas, et leva la tête. Ah...

**Tiens, ça m'avait manquer ça... J'suis sans aucun doute idiot de penser comme une fille mais... Il est vraiment trop mignon la tête rouge tomate!** Remarqua Tuffnut en pensée.

Car en effet, Hiccup était complètement rouge de gêne. Pour le comprendre, il fallait savoir qu'il se souvenait parfaite d'hier soir... Et de son geste... En plus du fait que le garçon qu'il avait... Hum... Embrassé... se tenait à genou sur lui, et qu'il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment proche... Donnait ceci: Un Hiccup transformer en homard!

«T-Tuffnut, si c'est juste pour faire une remarque pareil que tu es venu... commença Hiccup.

-Na, tiens. Service au chambre, t'as de la chance que j'existe! Le coupa Tuffnut en lui tendant le pain et la pomme.

-... Merci? Hésita Hiccup en prenant la nourriture.

-Pas de quoi, c'est gratuit. Par contre, attend-toi pas à me voir tous les matins p'tit viking, j'suis pas une fille.

-... Alors pourquoi tu es venu ce matin?

-Parce qu'avec toutes les conneries du village hier, plus le fait que moi et ma sœur on prévois des tas d'emmerdement à faire à Snotlout et Fishlegs, donc t'aura besoin d'un p'tit déj' complet.» Dit simplement Tuffnut en croisant les bras et les jambes, toujours sur le lit d'Hiccup.

Celui-ci regardait son camarade blond avec surprise. Mais depuis quand Tuffnut, l'un des jumeaux complètement fou, était aussi... Prévenant? Le garçon était vraiment différent sans sa sœur à ses côtés... C'était assez étrange...

Krokmou s'approcha discrètement de son maitre, ne quittant pas le pain des yeux. Le dragon noir avait une mémoire phénoménale, et se rappelait parfaitement du bon goût du pain qu'il avait dévorer hier matin... Et là, c'était un plus gros morceau! Mais son ami retira le pain de sa trajectoire, et commença à manger à sa manière, cet à dire trop lentement, avec des toutes petites bouchés, et en faisant attention à ne pas en mettre partout.

Et dire que son humain était le seul qui mangeait "proprement"! C'était vraiment incompréhensible!

Tuffnut se faisait la même remarque en observant Hiccup. Ce petit était tellement éloigné des stéréotypes vikingnesque! Ça en devenait presque... Unique. C'était sans doute ça le secret du brunet pour être le héros du village... Il était le seul de sa catégorie.

«Heu, à manger comme ça sous vos regards, ça fini par créer un malaise... Fit Hiccup en regardant son dragon et Tuffnut.

-Tu viens de le créer.» Ricana le viking blond en détournant le regard.

Krokmou promena son regard de son meilleur ami à Tuffnut, puis fini par secouer la tête, semblant décourager de quelque chose. Tuffnut se gratta la nuque, puis se releva en s'étirant comme un chat.

«Bon, toi le dragon à ascendance félin géant, tu me sors d'ici que je puisse aller emmerder les autres avant qu'Hiccup n'arrive?

-Hé, fait pas trop d'idiotie du genre féminisé Snotlout! Dit Hiccup alors que Krokmou attrapait Tuffnut.

-Ah... Mais c'est une excellente idée! Merci de l'idée p'tit génie!

-Non, Tuffnut! Il va vous tuer toi et Ruffnut si vous faites ça!» Protesta Hiccup.

Mais trop tard, le blond était partit et Krokmou revenu dans la chambre. Le jeune viking resta un moment dans son lit, finissant son repas tout en ayant le regard dans le vague, puis il eu un petit sourire avec un faible rougissement.

**C'est agréable d'être l'objet d'attention de quelqu'un pour autre chose qu'une surveillance contre-catastrophe... **Pensa-t-il.

* * *

«Ouais, agréable merci, mais ça occasionne des situations complètement folles...» Marmonna Hiccup en observant la foule devant lui.

Quasiment tous le village (Côté masculin) était devant lui, et réclamait avec colère une réparation... Tuffnut avait vraiment tenu sa promesse, et lui et sa soeur avaient artistiquement arranger les vêtements de tous les hommes du village... De manière à ce qu'ils soient tous en robes, avec des rubans partout et surtout un horrible parfum pourtant en vogue chez les femmes du village... Parfum apporter du continent par le marchant Johann, soit dit en passant.

Tous les hommes c'étaient également réveiller avec le visage peinturluré grossièrement de crème coloré, sensé imité du maquillage... Le tout était d'un comique tel qu'Hiccup se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater tout simplement de rire en se roulant par terre.

Ça ne collait pas vraiment avec son image de "héros"... Pourtant ça le démangeait... Vraiment...

Hiccup promit de trouver le coupable, et de le faire punir par son père (Qui avait lui aussi vu sa garde-robe changer... Terminer l'armure de métal et de fourrure, bonjour la robe moulante avec collet à fourrure!) et partit presque en courant en direction de l'arène.

Et en voyant que personne n'était là-bas, il craqua et éclata de rire, tombant presque sur Krokmou en se tenant le ventre.

«Odin tout puissant, c'était la meilleure matinée de ma vie! S'écria Hiccup entre deux fous rires.

-Ah, pas de quoi p'tit génie!» Lui répondit une voix dans son dos.

Cela le fit sursauté, mais Hiccup se calma en reconnaissant Tuffnut. Derrière lui, Ruffnut marchait rapidement jusqu'à lui.

Oh oh, ça sens le roussi... Se dit Hiccup en fermant les yeux.

Mais des mains le saisirent et le secouèrent légèrement. Hiccup rouvrit les yeux et observa Ruffnut qui lui faisait un énorme sourire.

«Hiccup, si t'as d'autres bonnes idées comme ça, on prend tout de suite! C'était trop génial ce coup, on va en parler pendant des années! sourit la jeune fille.

-Heu, je ne sais pas trop... Commença Hiccup, mais il se fit couper par Tuffnut qui passa son bras autour de son cou en ricanant.

-À partir de maintenant t'es notre source d'inspiration p'tit génie! T'es coincé!

-Tiens, j'avais jamais remarquer qu'on avait la même taille... Dit Ruffnut en posant une main sur son crâne.

-...

-Waaa, il est tout rouge! Ria Ruffnut.

-T'as encore ton truc bizarre, Hiccup?» demanda Tuffnut en se penchant vers lui.

Hiccup baissa la tête et hocha celle-ci, les oreilles rouges de gêne. Ruffnut leva la tête en voyant la scène, puis demanda sérieusement alors que les autres de la bande apparaissait derrière elle, accompagné de leur dragon:

«Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proche tous les deux?

-Secret sœurette! S'écria aussitôt Tuffnut.

-Ah ok.» Compris aussitôt Ruffnut.

Cela faisait partit du secret de son frère, elle n'avait donc pas à savoir d'avantage. Même si c'était un peu vexant, son jumeau avait un secret avec Hiccup et sans elle, et elle respecterait ça.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Astrid, qui demanda, les sourcils froncés:

«Hiccup, depuis quand?

-... Il était au bon endroit au bon moment... J'étais au bon endroit au bon moment... Ah, et Krokmou a essayer de le manger. Dit Hiccup en relevant un peu la tête, ses rougeurs s'étant estompés.

-Mais non, il me soulevait p'tit génie! Ta Furie Nocturne, je le met à terre les bras croisés et les yeux fermés! Protesta Tuffnut.

-*Grognement de protestation de Krokmou*

-Ah, tu vois il approuve!

-Je pense que c'était le contraire en fait, Tuffnut... Remarqua Hiccup.

-T'es nul, idiot de jumeau, n'essaie pas de le cacher, tout le monde le sais!» Ricana Ruffnut.

Astrid observait les trois camarades avec de l'incompréhension dans les yeux. Mais pourquoi... Ou plutôt comment... Non...

Depuis quand Hiccup était un ami aussi proche des jumeaux?! Ça l'énervait... Tuffnut qui gardait toujours un bras contre Hiccup... Ruffnut qui passait toujours sa main dans ses cheveux en répétant qu'il avait des cheveux de filles... Puis Fishlegs qui s'y mettait et faisait la remarque qu'Hiccup prenait juste soin de lui... Snotlout qui se moquait du brun à cette idée... Et se ramassait une massue sur la tête, lancé par Tuffnut...

N'y avait-il qu'elle qui voyait que c'était étrange, contraire à d'habitude tout cela?!

Une amitié aussi profonde en si peu de temps... Il y avait dragon sous pierre, c'était certain! Astrid se fit la promesse de tout ramener comme avant.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre de fait! J'espère que vous appréciez cette suite! Si vous avez des commentaires/suggestions/plaintes à soumettre, vous savez tous quoi faire!

En passant, j'ignore comment va finir toute cette histoire, les personnages ayant la fâcheuse manie avec moi de faire tout ce qu'il leur plait!

À la prochaine!

RedChi-san


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Les secrets sont-ils fait pour être partagés?

Auteur: RedChi-san

Rated: T

Disclamed: Rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire!

Note: Petit rappel: _Les mots en italique sont des flash back_, **ceux en gras sont des pensées**. Ce qui est entre * sont les gestes de Krokmou et ses sons, parce que écrire un dialogue de Krokmou ressemblerais à : Rrrrrrouuuuurrrr Grrrrr Rrrrrrraaarrooourrrr...

Un peu d'aide pour les gens qui ne sont pas aussi fous que moi (Cet à dire d'écouter les épisodes des séries et les films en anglais sous-titré français... Alors que je suis zéro bilingue!) :

Hiccup: Harold

Fishlegs: Bâtonnet/Varek

Astrid: ... Bah, c'est Astrid xD

Snotlout: Rustik/ Morvik je crois que c'est son nom en france... Ou c'est le contraire? oO''''

Tuffnut: Crânedur, le jumeau masculin quoi

Ruffnut: Kognedur, la jumelle féminine xD

Night Fury: Furie nocturne

Jogerson: Nom de famille de Rustik.

Je préviens aussi que cette fiction sera légèrement plus sombre que l'O.S... Je m'expliquerai à la fin du chapitre, pour le moment bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Une amitié avantageuse... Mais pour qui?

* * *

Hiccup se fit légèrement pousser par Krokmou, et rit légèrement en lui caressant le crâne comme son meilleur ami aimait. Celui-ci roucoula de plaisir et il entendit avec amusement une remarque de Fishlegs:

«Krokmou semble vraiment adorer que tu lui caresse la tête... Au même endroit que les autres dragons, je me demande si c'est un point sensible?

-Peut-être! Répondit Hiccup à son ami. Mais pour vérifier tout ça, il faudrait faire des tests... Et nous ignorons si cela pourrait leur faire du mal. Attendons un peu que les choses avec Dagur et Alvin se tassent.

-Pff, on n'a qu'à enflammer tous leurs bâtiments avec le feu de Krochefer et le problème est réglé. S'écria Snotlout

-Dagur verrait ça comme une déclaration officiel de guerre, il pourrait rallier tous les autres clans de Vikings à sa cause si nous l'attaquons les premiers. Répliqua Astrid.

-Et nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'impliquer les autres clans, à cause de notre amitié avec les dragons... Rajouta Hiccup. Berk est connu pour être L'ENDROIT où les dragons sont en danger constant... S'ils apprenaient que nous les entrainons maintenant...»

Il caressa Krokmou, les yeux légèrement voilés. Les autres clans avaient aussi régulièrement des tueries de dragons, mais jamais aussi intense que Berk dans le passé. La majorité des Vikings sur l'océan de la misère haïssaient les dragons... Tous, sans exception.

**Nous sommes seuls au monde on dirait bien...**

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis Snotlout en eu marre et le fit bien comprendre:

«Bah, de toute manière ce n'est pas comme si l'un de ces deux malades allaient attaquer aujourd'hui! Alors, on fait la course?

-Je vais t'écraser, morveux! S'écria Ruffnut en écrasant son poing sur l'épaule du brun.

-On va le faire à deux p'tite soeur... Ricanna dangereusement Tuffnut

-Humf, c'est ce qu'on va voir, les terreurs. Sourit Astrid, voyant là un moyen de se rapprocher d'Hiccup.»

Ils avaient toujours été très proche, depuis le début de l'entrainement de dragon... Elle l'avait même embrasser une ou deux fois, et il semblait toujours gêner et maladroit en sa présence... Si ce n'était pas des signes! Hiccup adorait la voir voler, alors elle allait lui en mettre plein la vue!

Fishlegs allait renchérir, quand soudainement sa dragonne fit un étrange son, avant de brusquement se laisser tomber sur le côté. le gros garçon et Hiccup se précipitèrent vers la pauvre bête. Très vite, Hiccup palpa le ventre de Bouldogre (Je vais mettre les noms des dragons en français, ça sera moins compliqué) et finalement se redressa:

«Je crois que c'est juste une petite indigestion... Bouldogre a-t-elle beaucoup manger récement?

-Ce matin elle a avaler le double de sa ration quotidienne... Répondit Fishlegs Et c'est comme ça tous les matins depuis une semaine... Je m'étais dit qu'elle faisait ses réserves pour l'hiver, au vu de la saison qui approche, et puis elle allait bien!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Le rassura Hiccup. Krokmou aussi mange beaucoup ces derniers temps... En fait, tous les dragons le font. C'est l'hiver qui approche, ils font leur réserve.

-Mais c'est la première fois qu'ils font ça! Protesta Fishlegs. J'espère qu'on ne va pas les accuser de la pénurie de nourriture...

-Peut-être stoquent-ils des réserves pour nous en laisser. Suggéra soudainement Astrid en approchant.

-Ils mangent en grande quantité pour ensuite nous permettre de manger nos rations déjà trop maigre... C'est une hypothèse intéressante, Astrid.» Sourit Hiccup.

Un raclement de gorge les firent tourner la tête. C'était Tuffnut.

«C'est bien joli de comprendre l'instinct de survie de nos dragons, qu'on connait déjà soit dit en passant, mais ça n'explique pas la chute du lézard. Si c'est intentionnel, toute cette... Faim... Alors pourquoi s'en rendre malade, c'est illogique.»

Silence. Tous les dragoniers et les dragons regardèrent avec de grands yeux surpris leur camarade blond. Celui-ci leur rendu leur regard un moment, puis finalement demanda:

«Heu, y'a un problème? L'espèce de petit dragon paralisant est revenu et il vous a tous eu?

-... C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire un truc sensée, frérôt... Dit soudainement Ruffnut.

-Ou qu'il dise en fait un truc intelligent... Avant Hiccup! Interviens Snotlout.

-Alors, la moitié de cerveau n'est pas si... Moitié que ça, hein? Ricanna Tuffnut.

-J't'ai peut-être cogné trop fort ce matin...» Marmonna Ruffnut.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Krokmou se glissa derrière eux et renifla bouldogre. Il secoua la tête après un moment et partit à l'autre bout de l'arène en un seul bon. Il roucoula devant les autres dragons, qui à leur tour semblèrent hocher la tête. Les quatres dragons sortirent alors de l'arène, sous le regard surpris de leur dragonnier.

«Mais ils font quoi là? Demanda Snotlout.

-Je crois qu'ils essaient d'aider Bouldogre...» Dit Hiccup en suivant les dragons.

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement, jusqu'à l'entrée de l'arène. Hiccup sauta sur le dos de Krokmou aussitôt, et s'attacha à la selle en moins de deux.

«Allez mon gars, montre-moi ce que vous avez en tête.» L'encouragea-t-il.

Tous les dragons prirent leur envol, mais le night Fury ne partit pas immédiatement. Il regarda par terre un long moment, scanant visiblement les autres dragonier rester à terre et soudainement Krokmou piqua vers le sol, ouvrit la bouche, sortit ses crocs pour attraper au passage... Tuffnut, par le collet.

«Waaaa! Hé, p'tit génie, dit à ton lézard noir que je ne suis PAS à manger!» Hurla Tuffnut, alors qu'il se faisait emporter, suivit des autres dragons, sans leur cavalier.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, trop rapidement pour que même Astrid puisse sauter sur Tempête, et après à peine deux minutes de vol, l'île de Berk n'était plus qu'un point noir au loin, derrière eux. Hiccup aida Tuffnut à monter sur le dos de Krokmou, le jeune garçon ayant refuser net de chevaucher seul Pet et Prout.

«Ruffnut est pourtant capable de le faire... Dit Hiccup, en tirant pour aider son ami à monter derrière lui.

-Ouais, et c'est son truc à elle. J'refuse de lui prendre un truc qu'elle à décider de ne pas partager avec moi. Dit simplement Tuffnut en s'assoyant confortablement derrière Hiccup.

-... Je vois.» Sourit Hiccup.

Il aimait beaucoup le Tuffnut caché derrière la facade que tous le village connaissait. Drôle, gentil, prévenant, un poil fou... Tout le contraire de l'imbécile Tuffnut méchant et dangereux que tous connaissait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le brun se demanda brusquement si Ruffnut n'avait pas elle aussi un côté caché, qu'elle ne montrait à personne... Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Krokmou descendit un peu, se stabilisant juste en dessous de la ligne des nuages et Hiccup put se permettre de se relâcher. Krokmou allait le prévenir quelque secondes à l'avance s'il voulait changer de cap, il faisait confiance à son dragon. Les autres dragons volèrent également en mode tranquille, entourant Krokmou de l'avant et des côtés.

Hiccup eu un sourire doux en les voyant voler autour et amorça un geste pour s'étendre comme à son habitude sur le dos de Krokmou... Mais s'appuya plutôt sur le torse de Tuffnut, dont il avait momentanément oublier la présence. Aussitôt il rougit comme une tomate, se redressa et hurla presque:

«Pardon!

-Oh là, relaxe p'tit génie... Dit Tuffnut en plaquant ses mains sur les joues du brun devant lui. Si tu continu à chauffer comme ça, tu vas devenir un deuxième soleil.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi... Protesta Hiccup. Et... Heu... Pardon, je...

-Relaxe j'ai dit... J't'en veux pas pour ça, par Odin! Dit Tuffnut en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'étalage d'excuse d'Hiccup.

-C'est que... J'ai... J'ai l'habitude de m'allonger quand on vole comme ça, Krokmou et moi et... J'étais tellement prit par l'émotion que...

-Que t'as oublier que j'étais derrière... Fini Tuffnut pour Hiccup. C'm'a faute aussi, j'étais silencieux et tout... J'dois dire que c'est cool de voler comme ça...

-Toi et Ruffnut, vous ne voler jamais tranquillement?

-Nope. On est toujours en train de chercher la bagarre, c'est vraiment rare qu'on puisse voler ensemble sans hurler des conneries du genre massacre à la masse. Rigola Tuffnut en déplaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hiccup, qui resta étrangement calme.

-Est-ce que vous volez seul parfois? Demanda Hiccup.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, y'a juste Ruffnut qui... Commença à répondre Tuffnut, mais il se fit interrompre par Hiccup.

-Je veux dire, seul tous les deux. Dit Hiccup. Sans moi ou les autre autour de vous. Juste toi et Ruffnut. Avec Prout et Pet. Vous l'avez déjà fait?»

Pendant que Hiccup parlais, Tuffnut avait appuyer ses mains sur les épaules du petit brun, et l'avait peu à peu à nouveau appuyer contre lui. Hiccup c'était laisser faire, plus détendu qu'au début de la conversation.

«Non, on ne l'a jamais fait. On est toujours occupés à faire des blagues ou des trucs comme ça... Ça ferait trop bizarre d'être tranquille le temps d'un vol.

-Bizarre comme... Moi hier? Demanda Hiccup.

-... Ouais. Approuva Tuffnut. Bizarre comme ça.»

Il y eu un autre silence, durant lequel Tuffnut descendit ses mains sur la taille du brunet et les noua ensemble sur le ventre de celui-ci, callant le brun contre lui. Hiccup recommença à rougir, et voulu amorcer un geste pour se dégager, quand Tuffnut dit soudainement:

«Je te tenais comme ça hier soir. Pendant que tu dormais. Sauf que tu me faisais face.»

Cela figea Hiccup, et le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Krokmou batti des aîles pour reprendre de la hauteur, faisant enfoncer un peu plus Hiccup dans les bras de Tuffnut. Il mit ses mains sur sa figure en espérant cacher ses rougeurs et peut-être même les faires disparaitre, mais en vain. Tuffnut ria un peu, puis posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Hiccup en lui disant à nouveau:

«Puis tu t'es accrocher à moi, comme un chaton qui cherche de la chaleur.»

Hiccup secoua la tête en marmonnant à Tuffnut d'arrêter. Ce dernier l'entendit, mais sourit sadiquement et continua:

«Quand tu t'es réveiller, on a discuter un peu... Puis tu m'as frapper sur l'épaule...

-Arrête...!

-Et avant de partir, tu m'as em/» Fit Tuffnut, avant d'être baillonné par deux mains, un regard vert à moitié furieux à moitié gêné le fixant à trois centimètres de lui, le rouge encore aux joues.

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis le dragonier blond se recula et dit:

«C'est bon, on arrête cette intéressante discution ici...»

Il replaça Hiccup dans ses bras, le brunet restant silencieux après les paroles de Tuffnut. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre la suite, surtout pas ce geste qu'il avait eu à la fin... Il avait beau être un génie, un héros aux yeux du village, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent de quinze ans ordinaire... Son expérience émotionnel avec les autres se résumait à quelques semaines d'amour avec sa mère quand il était bébé, les quelques baisers d'Astrid et... Celui de Tuffnut. En plus de ce qui se passait entre eux depuis ce matin. Ce qui se résumait à trois fois rien en fait!

Alors lui parler ainsi... De ÇA... ça le mettait mal à l'aise. (Note de l'auteur: Désoler pour l'accumulation de "ça") Il fermit les yeux et appuya son front contre le bicep de Tuffnut, et ne bougea plus du restant du trajet.

* * *

Astrif avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Il y avait de quoi, Hiccup était partit seul avec l'un des jumeaux, Tuffnut, et ce sans même lui accorder un seul regard à elle! C'était... Injuste! Astrid avait après tout toujours été là pour lui, elle avait été la première de la bande à être au courant pour Krokmou, autrefois, elle l'avait aider dans mainte et mainte situations... Elle l'avait embrasser, câliner (Bien qu'involontairement, c'était étrange de serrer quelqu'un de plus petite qu'elle dans ses bras) l'avait écouter se plaindre et c'était comporter en véritable amie... Alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi Hiccup la laissait-il derrière? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement du brun. Et cette amitié avec les jumeaux... C'était impossible qu'ils soient à ce point proche, le jeune dragonier brun ne faisait totalement confiance qu'à elle!

Astrid s'éloigna, respirant profondément pour calmer le feu destructeur en elle. Pour une fois, elle ne devait absolument pas hurler et tout cassé autour d'elle. Elle devait réfléchir, la tête froide. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser Hiccup à se rapprocher des jumeaux? Il était trop gentil pour manigancer un sale coup... À moins que cela ne soit le contraire? Que les jumeaux se rapprochent d'Hiccup pour le manipuler sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoit? Ça pouvait coller... Mais encore une fois, les jumeaux étaient trop stupide pour réfléchir jusque là.

Et puis... Hiccup était étrangement plus proche de Tuff' que de Ruff'. Si cela aurait été le contraire, Astrid aurait compris qu'Hiccup tentait de la rendre jalouse en essayant de sortir avec la seule autre fille de la bande, mais là il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et le model d'ami pour Hiccup était plus celui de Fishlegs.

Elle marcha un long moment dans le village en tournant le problème dans tous les sens. Tellement qu'elle se cogna contre un mur et fut repousser par en arrière. Elle leva le regard... Ah! Oups! Ce n'était pas un mur, mais Stoïck la brute en personne! Astrid se releva, et salua son chef. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais finalement osa:

«Stoïck, il faut que je vous parle d'Hiccup...»

Le grand viking soupira au prénom de son fils et hocha la tête en signe positif qu'il l'écoutait.

«Il... Il est étrange ces derniers temps, il traine beaucoup avec les jumeaux, et je ne comprend pas son comportement, il m'ignore alors que je suis sa meilleure amie... Et fait comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème... Dit Astrid.

-Doucement Astrid. Dit Stoïck en levant la main pour arrêter les paroles de la jeune combattante. Il est vrai qu'il est un peu la tête dans les nuages ces derniers temps, mais je crois que ça pourrait être bénifique pour lui d'enfin fréquenter d'autre personne que nous, ou Krokmou. Un être humain, viking, pourrait sans doute l'influencer pour qu'il devienne à son tour un vrai membre du village.

-Mais il ne... Commença à protester Astrid.

-Astrid, il faut que tu comprenne ceci. Hiccup est le fils du chef. Par conséquent, il sera lui-même chef du village un jour. Il est hors de question que je cède ma place à ces imbéciles de Jogerson (Nda: la famille de Rustik pour ceux qui ne savent pas, est celle qui pourrait succéder à Stoïck si Hiccup ne deviens pas chef du village.) ils pourraient causer la ruine du village pour des raisons complètement futiles. Et Hiccup... Ne pourra jamais devenir chef s'il reste... Lui.»

Astrid fronça un peu des sourcils en l'entendant ainsi parler de son fils, mais très vite elle comprit où voulait en venir Stoïck. Un village viking était souvent jugé d'après la force et l'apparence de son chef... Berk serait la risée de tous les viking de ce monde si Hiccup restait physiquement ainsi. Elle savait que son intelligence était redoutable, et si il y mettait sérieusement du sien, il pourrait très bien rapidement se muscler et devenir agile... Ah!

«Stoïck, sa prothèse ne risque-t-elle pas de le gêner dans l'avenir?

-C'est en effet une tache qu'il portera toute sa vie... Mais tu sais, Gueulfor n'a plus qu'une jambe et un bras, et il ne s'en porte pas plus mal...»

Stoïck évita soigneusement de mensionner toutes les difficultés et les souffrances qu'avait endurer son ami autrefois, seul en plus de cela, car en tant que fils du chef, Stoïck n'avait pas put aider son ami. Gueulfor c'était difficilement tailler une place parmit le village, et aujourd'hui il était le forgeron du village. Mais Gueulfor avait eu de la chance... Il ne venait pas d'une famille très importante au départ, alors les répercussions sur lui et sa vie en général n'avaient pas été si grave que cela.

Mais Hiccup...

**Qu'Hiccup profite du peu de sa jeunesse qui lui reste... En espérant qu'il s'améliorera un peu en grandissant... Peut-être que les jumeaux l'influencerons d'une manière positive... En un sens...**

Mais il n'avait vraiment pas d'espoir de ce côté-là. Il allait laisser couler pour le moment, mais si Astrid venait à nouveau lui rapporter qu'Hiccup se comportait étrangement, il allait intervenir.

Il aimait trop son fils pour risquer de le perdre à cause des préjugés vikingesques.

* * *

Et voilà, deuxième chapitre, désoler de l'attente tout le monde! Alors comme je l'ai dit en haut du chapitre, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi, selon moi, cette fic devrait être plus sombre que l'O.S. "J'ai un secret pour toi"

En fait la raison est un peu simple (Encore une fois selon moi) Dans l'O.S. Hiccup et les autres sont à mes yeux des enfants, des personnages d'un film pour enfant, avec un comportement enfantin et donc, une situation sentimentale enfantine et légerte. Voilà pourquoi l'O.S. est si léger côté romance et tout, alors que me connaissant, une bonne fic romance doit comporter un bon lemon et beaucoup de dark. (Avec la possibilité d'une happy end à moitié)

Cependant, dans cette fic à chapitre les personnages vont grandir, apprendre, et vont véritablement entrer dans cet univers sombre qu'est le monde adulte, Viking et surtout dans les prémisses d'une futur guerre. Les enfants vont devenir des guerriers, des adultes, et Hiccup deviendra chef. Et je suis de ceux qui n'aime pas l'espèce de truc malade qu'il est devenu dans le deuxième film, oui cinq ans ont passés, mais quand même, pousser autant entre quinze et vingt ans, sachant que normalement la musculation n'est pas conseillé jusqu'à 16-17 ans pour causes médicales?

Bref, cette fic sera sombre et dark en comparaison avec l'O.S. mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'adore aussi les scènes mignonnes, rigolotes et romantique, donc il y en aura... Vous en avez d'ailleurs une première direct au deuxièmes chapitre, bande de chanceux! Je suis habituellement sadique, et soit je coupe ces scènes par une catastrophe ou alors je prend mon temps et vous n'en avez pas avant une dizaine de chapitre bien dark à souhait...

Bien, maintenant que tout est dit... Comment avez-vous trouvez les réactions de Stoïck et Astrid? Astrid sera à coup sur une sorte d'obstacle entre Tuffnut et Hiccup, Stoïck aussi, mais ils ne sont pas des "méchants" en tant que tel... Astrid réagit ainsi car elle se sens attaqué dans son rôle de meilleure amie futur petite amie... Et Stoïck, je pense que sa réaction est la réaction d'un père normal dans de tels circonstances... Bon, je me fais peut-être avocat du diable...

En passant, oui comme sous-entendu, Dagur et Alvin vont faire des apparitions, mais je ne compte pas réécrire toutes la série télévisée... Quand au deuxième film, j'en sais rien, je verrai ça en temps et lieux, si je l'intègre à la fic ou pas. Des avis?

Bisou à tous, à la prochaine!

RedChi-san


End file.
